


Window Dressing

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-10-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Window Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-10-05

Draco stiffened as he felt someone leaned against the fence beside him. “Looking for ghosts, Malfoy?”

He ignored her, keeping his gaze fixed on the Shrieking Shack. Finally, he turned toward her, his silver-green eyes sharp. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school, Weasel?”

“You looked like you were up to something.”

“And being a good little Gryffindor, you thought you’d tag along and see what trouble you could get me into? Seems to me that Gryffindor is nothing more than a fancy word for a tattle-tale.”

“Right. And by telling everyone that you slipped away to Hogsmeade, I’d not be implicating myself?”

“So you’ve got another reason for tagging along?” He turned and leaned against the fence. “What’s the matter? Tired of your big brother and his bushy haired Muggle having all the adventures? Want a little danger of your own?”

“Malfoy, I’ve faced more danger at the end of one of the twins’ practical jokes than you could ever get me in to. You’re nothing but a weak excuse for a bad guy.”

“You think I’m not dangerous?” His eyes glinted, reflecting the brilliance of the snow. “Just a pushover to Potter?”

“You’re certainly no match for him.” Ginny smiled sharply. “All talk and no action, Malfoy. That’s what you are. Style over substance. Pretty bow on an empty box.”

“You’re treading on thin ice, Weasel.” He took a step toward her, his hand on the shaft of his wand. “Words are weapons, and I’d be happy to destroy you.”

“Would you?” She stepped into him, halting his progress. The weak sun sparked off the fire of her hair. “I don’t think you have the guts.”

“Try me.”

Ginny smiled and closed the distance between them, her lips feathering over his. “I think I will.”


End file.
